


Strawberries and Roses

by winderella



Category: ChroNoiR, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Crossdressing, Derogatory Language, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Maid Cafe, Minor Sexual Harassment, School Festivals, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, what are titles and summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 02:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winderella/pseuds/winderella
Summary: “Today’s the festival!” swinging Kuzuha around by the arms. Kuzuha groaned in response.“Don’t be so glum Kuzuha. It’ll be fun,” Kanae reassured him.“For you, yeah.”“True.”
Relationships: Kanae/Kuzuha (Nijisanji)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Strawberries and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This story has no relation to Nijisanji, or it’s livers! This is for  
> PURELY for entertainment purposes, and I am writing this ONLY using their characters/personas! It is FICTIONAL. Please be respectful towards Nijisanji and it’s employees, and remember that behind every avatar is a real, living, breathing person. Whatever happens in ao3, stays in ao3!! (written by Earless Kiing)
> 
> A very, very long brainrot in coherent words. I’m an amateur at writing, so please spare me. I don’t know how to format, and I barely know how to work ao3 0_o. Anyway, enjoy. Comments are welcome~

Kanae and Kuzuha are eating lunch together with Kanae in Kuzuha’s lap feeding him food. It was a regular occurrence between the two, and although they got stares from their classmates, they were too used to the two’s antics. Kanae got lonely easily as they weren’t in the same class together, so he took advantage of whatever time they had together, despite hanging at each other’s houses all the time. The school festival was coming up. 

“What’s your class doing for the festival Kuzuha?” dabbing at his mouth to clean crumbs off it.

“Do I really have to tell you?” resting his head on Kanae’s chest. 

“Best friend code Sasha.” Kuzuha twisted his head into Kanae’s hair while whining. “Oi you’re messing up your hair! I’m gonna have to tie it again! Come on Kuzuha. Tell me.”

Kuzuha’s lips pressed into a thin line, looking up at his best friend who was steadily fixing his hair. 

“...Doing a maid cafe,” he mumbled. 

“What was that?”

“A maid cafe Kanaeeee!” hopelessly squishing his face back into Kanae’s chest, hugging his waist. 

“Pft-“

“Don’t laugh!” Kuzuha complained, mumbled by Kanae’s sweater vest. 

“Sorry sorry! Who came up with that idea? Ah, I bet it was the girls wasn’t it? Yah, you poor soul,” comfortingly stroking his nape. “Butttt it would be amusing to see you in a maid outfit...unless?”

“Yes,” Kuzuha confirmed in a defeated tone. 

“AHAHAHAHA! Sasha’s always been pretty like a girl hasn’t he?” cupping Kuzuha’s face and pulling it out of his chest. “You’ll be just fine Kuzuha! I’ll come support you!” 

“You’re the last person I want to see there,” he groaned, leaning back in his chair, tipping his head back. 

“How dare you! I’m the bestest friend ever. I, Kanae, am innocent,” placing one hand on his chest, the other raised in the air as if he were taking an oath. 

“I’ll kill you.”

“Can’t get rid of me that easily Ku-zu-ha” Kanae teased, booping Kuzuha on the nose. “Oh I gotta go prepare for class!” springing off Kuzuha’s lap. “Ja ne!” pecking him on the cheek, leaving Kuzuha alone at the lunch table. 

————

“Today’s the festival!” swinging Kuzuha around by the arms. Kuzuha groaned in response. Kanae jumped into Kuzuha’s arms, Kuzuha easily catching him. “Don’t be so glum Kuzuha. It’ll be fun,” Kanae reassured him. 

“For you yeah.”

“True,” Kanae giggled, running his fingers through Kuzuha’s hair. 

“You two! Now isn’t the time for that!” the PE teacher yelled. They both turned their heads to the noise, and Kanae dropped down from Kuzuha’s hold. 

“Gomen sensei!” 

————

Kanae planned most of his class’s booth, so they let him go relax and enjoy the festival. “How nice they are,” Kanae thought, doing last minute checks of everything. The hallway was bustling with students and parents. 

“I’m going to get going now! Call me if you need anything okay?” His classmates all collectively replied back. “Ganbare!” he waved, already halfway out the door. 

He navigated the halls, deciding he would visit the other booths before visiting Kuzuha’s classroom. Kanae was quite popular, many people greeting him as he passed by. After visiting the various booths (and almost shitting himself in the haunted house) he reached Kuzuha’s classroom.

He was greeted by a girl in a suit.  
“Oh, Kanae-senpai!” she gave him a bright smile.

“Hello Hoshikawa. Lead the way will you?” 

“Of course,” giving him a knowing smile, gesturing him to a table. The classroom was decorated with pastel streamers, holographic film on the windows which casted rainbows, and the tables were covered with dainty white cloth and flowers. Kanae sat down taking in the beautiful scene of the classroom cafe, in addition to the few girls dressed in maid outfits. “Huh...no male maids,” he thought. 

“You’ve outdone yourselves this year, huh?” 

“As expected! Hoshikawa planned it!” she smugly said. Kanae just chuckled at her confidence. “So you get to request one of the maids to sit with you, and there are various things you can ask them to do, and of course, you must abide by the rules. Consent is superrrr important,” she emphasized. 

Kanae turned to the back of the menu, which listed the basic rules such as no sexual harassment, no inappropriate remarks, etcetera. He nodded in understanding.

“Then you’re all set!” clapping her hands together. “Who are you going to select to serve you today?” 

Kanae grinned, resting his chin on his folded hands, “I’ll order the strawberry shortcake.” 

“I got you,” she winked at him, strolling into the back area. 

————

Kanae rested his eyes while waiting as he was a bit fatigued from preparing earlier. Then he heard the clacking of heels approaching him, but he did not open his eyes. The sound stopped. “I-I’m y-your maid for the a-afternoon...sir.” 

Kanae opened one eye slightly before snapping them both open, his mouth agape. Kuzuha was standing with his hands crossed together in front of him, head down. The frilly, puffy dress stopped around mid-upper thigh due to his height, his smooth legs covered with white knee socks, in addition to the low heel buckled shoes he wore. The waistline was snug around his torso, showing off his small waist, tied off with a large bow in the back. Not to mention the white cap that blended into his silver hair, which flowed around his shoulders, stopping at his waist. Oh, and the choker wow. 

Kuzuha blushed, “How long are you gonna stare? Can I sit down now?” 

“I- you’re just...really beautiful…” Kanae said in awe. If it was possible to turn 10 shades redder, Kuzuha definitely did. Kanae snapped out of his daze, “Yeah sorry you can sit down. Kuzuha seated himself across from Kanae, smoothing the wrinkles of his dress. 

“He really looks like a girl,” Kanae thought. He wondered if the girls of his class forced him into the get up, or bribed him with a bunch of ichigo lattes. Knowing Kuzuha, the second option probably wasn’t the right answer. “You put Sanya to shame Kuzuha~” Kanae teased.

Kuzuha groaned, shoving his face into his hands and that’s when Kanae recognized the silver jewelry that jingled on his wrists. “I am Sanya though! They made me grow out my hair. Can’t believe I’m using my abilities for this,” looking at Kanae through the gaps of his fingers.

Kanae chuckled softly, “Your classmates and you worked hard for this Kuzuha. Make it worth it.”

“Mhm,” Kuzuha replied, his lips slightly jutted out in a pout. 

Hoshikawa’s words repeated in his head, “...there are various things you can ask them to do…” 

“Can you give me a massage?” Kanae asked. Kuzuha replied back with a “yes” and got up. He was stopped midway with Kanae’s hand outstretched in a ‘stop’ motion. “Turn around for me?” 

Kuzuha glared at him for a second before following the command. Kanae admired the curves of his body, gently tracing along his sides. “Sasha’s always been pretty like a girl, huh?” repeating his words from a couple days ago when Kuzuha first told him about his class’s plan.

Kuzuha shivered in response, playing with the ends of his dress, his back arching slightly whenever Kanae brushed against a sensitive spot. “Mhm.” If he felt pretty wearing the dress because Kanae complimented him, Kanae didn’t need to know that. 

Finally, Kanae stopped, so Kuzuha could carry out his task. With his long thin fingers, he massaged Kanae from the base of his skull, trailing down to the tops of his shoulders. Kanae moaned softly. Kuzuha was sure working magic with his fingertips. Kuzuha was humming a soft tune while rubbing at his shoulders. Kanae could fall asleep to that honey voice of his. “So how did they convince you to dress up? You’re the only boy doing it.”  
“Well…”

“Okay we’re going to do a maid cafe!” Hoshikawa announced. A few of the other girls volunteered to dress up, but they needed one more as the rest of the class was working on set up. Hoshikawa eyed Kuzuha who was aimlessly staring out the window. “Kuzuha!” she called, making Kuzuha’s head snap towards her direction. 

Hoshikawa knew of the little crush they had on each other. Scratch that, BIG CRUSH. She had gotten tired of watching the two diddle daddle back and forth, sharing innocent kisses, sitting in each other’s lap, all that domestic crap. In all honesty, the whole theme of their booth was a set-up for them to get together. The two were popular and nobody was unaware of their love for each other, except them two. They just needed that push, and if nobody else was going to do it, she was. 

“You’re going to be our last maid.”

“Huh? I didn’t agree to this.”

“Yes you are cause you’re not going to help with other preparations, and participation is mandatory.”

“But I’m a guy.”

“Nobody said guys can’t wear dresses.”  
Kuzuha grimaced at her words. “I bet Kanae would really enjoy it,” she whispered, barely audible, but Kuzuha caught it easily.

He went silent for a moment. “Fine.” 

“Woohoo! You’re going to be the prettiest maid Kuzuha!” She high-fived the other girls. “Operation Kanakuzu is a go.” 

“I was forced to.”

“Is that so?” Kanae droned, leaning back till he saw Kuzuha above him. 

“Yes sir,” he replied casually, rubbing under Kanae’s eyes, thumb swiping over his beauty mark. 

“I see,” sitting back up. 

Kanae noticed the strawberry shortcake that was placed in front of him, and an idea popped into his head. He grabbed Kuzuha’s hand, pulling him toward his side, “Feed me?” and Kuzuha obliged without a word. He picked up the fork but just before he could take a piece Kanae stopped him. “Come sit in my lap.” 

Kuzuha stared at him for a couple seconds, his face completely blank. The skinship was not unusual between them, but wearing the maid costume made him feel embarrassed. Granted, his mother did dress him up quite a bit when he was younger in his female form. 

Slowly, he sat in Kanae’s lap. Kanae’s arms naturally went around his waist, and he smiled up at Kuzuha. “Comfortable?” 

“Mhm,” blushing slightly, taking a piece from the fluffy cake. “Ahhh,” directing it into Kanae’s mouth.

Kanae chewed happily on the cake, eyes closing, “Mhmm.”

Kuzuha fondly smiled at him, his action going unnoticed by Kanae. 

What went unnoticed by the duo was Hoshikawa spying in the back with a couple other girls. “Oh my god they are fucking married. Gundou they are so married. THEY’RE MARRIED GUNDOU,” violently shaking her by the shoulders. 

“HAI HAI! THEY’RE MARRIED,” grabbing her by her wrists. 

“I’m such a genius,” Hoshikawa praised herself. 

Himawari sniffled a bit, “They grow up so fast,” wiping at her fake tears. 

Hoshikawa rolled her eyes at her friend’s act in amusement. “They sure do.” 

“But can we talk about fucking pretty Kuzuha is. He has more girl power than me!” Gundou complained.

“Pft— I bet Sanya has a bigger rack than you,” Hoshikawa threatened. “It’s all thanks to me of course. I did that.” 

“I think you did too good of a job. They’re going to mistake him for an actual girl.” Himawari pointed out. 

Hoshikawa dismissed her with a hand. “It’ll be fine.”

————

After 15 minutes of conversation, Kuzuha almost forgot that he was planted in his best friend’s lap wearing a maid dress where everyone else could see. Everyone was definitely looking at them. He could catch the whispers from the back and other students.

“Wow Kanae is such a lucky guy. That maid wasn’t available for anyone else.”

“Damn who’s that girl? I want to ask her out.”

“Look at those legs holy shit.”

“God dammit she has a smaller waist than mine.”

He subconsciously shrunk into himself, and Kanae took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly, Kuzuha reciprocating the gesture to calm his nerves. Kanae smiled at Kuzuha. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“Just thinking about how elegant and marvelous you think.” 

“Baka,” he grumbled, flicking his forehead. 

“Oi I’m gonna have to talk to the manager. Hoshikawaaa,” he called.

Kuzuha panicked and slapped a hand over his mouth, “Mou ii! Mou ii!” 

Kanae giggled behind the hand, licking it with his tongue. Kuzuha just wiped his hand on Kanae’s cheek with a disgusted expression.

“They painted your nails!” Kanae gasped, holding Kuzuha’s hand to examine the manicure. His nails were painted a wine red with his thumb and middle finger painted black. “So prettyyy. Who did them?”

“Hoshikawa,” he muttered. 

Upon hearing her name, she strolled over to the two. “Well what do we have here? Enjoying the service Kanae-senpai?” 

“Very much so,” kissing Kuzuha’s hand. His eyes widened, slightly pushing Kanae away in embarrassment. “Well as a reward for being here for an hour, I’ve brought you some chocolates and pocky! Enjoy~” leaving with the wave of her hand. 

Kanae awed in interest. He picked up a stick of pocky, nibbling on one end of it and then grabbed Kuzuha’s face, so he met the other end. He bit and bit until finally, he reached the end, pecking Kuzuha on the lips. When he pulled away, Kuzuha wore a baffled expression. He contemplated for a moment, darting his eyes around the cafe before shyly returning the peck. “You’re so cute Sasha,” Kanae said, gently patting his cheek. Kuzuha just heated up at his comment, hiding his face in his hands. 

“I wonder what chocolates these are.”

“Let me get them for you,” Kuzuha replied, unwrapping the packaging to the box. He carefully pushed one of the heart-shaped chocolates past Kanae’s lips. 

“Mhmm it’s good,” Kanae chirped. “Here try one,” doing the same to Kuzuha.

Kuzuha chewed for a bit before his face scrunched up. “It’s bitter,” peaking his tongue out of his mouth. 

Kanae picked up the box, reading the label. “Agape...huh, interesting.” 

————

Later on, Kanae asked to braid his hair. Kuzuha was turned around, so his back was facing Kanae’s, and he skillfully braided his hair, picking the roses from the vase to lace them into his hair. Kuzuha sat there contently, and every now and then tingles trailed up his neck and scalp whenever Kanae carded his fingers through just right. He was edging the border of consciousness and unconsciousness. “Kay I’m done,” Kanae said softly, noticing the way Kuzuha swayed slightly in his lap from drowsiness. Kuzuha replied back with a quiet hum, leaning back on Kanae’s chest. 

“You want to sleep?”

“I’m...doing work though…”

“Don’t worry about it. Sit up for me will you? Can you do that for me?” Kuzuha pushed himself up, using Kanae’s shoulders for leverage. He looked like the most beautiful doll, all sleepy and cute. Kuzuha was always pliant and willing when he was tired. 

Kanae grabbed the leftover cake to feed it into Kuzuha’s mouth. “Say ahhh.” Kuzuha dropped his mouth open, eyes still closed and ate the cake fed to him, chewing slowly. “Why don’t you take a nap?” 

“But work,” Kuzuha whined quietly. 

“It’s okay, just 10 minutes.” Kuzuha protested, but eventually, he gave in, resting his cheek on Kanae’s shoulder. He passed out like a light. 

Kanae admired his handiwork while Kuzuha was sleeping, the bright red roses, perfectly contrasting with his snow white hair. After that, he moved onto Kuzuha’s face, studying the curves and lines of his face, his long eyelashes, the matching beauty mark under his eye. Truly, he was the most mesmerizing creature he had ever laid his eyes on.

Kuzuha shifted in his sleep, padding around for Kanae’s hand, to which Kanae immediately intertwined their fingers together. “...Su...ki,'' he murmured in his sleep. Kanae wondered who and what he was dreaming about.

When the 10 minutes were up, Kanae lightly shook Kuzuha awake. He fluttered his eyes open, rubbing at them to rid the drowsiness. Kanae stroked his side, “Ne Kuzuha...can I have a kiss?” Kuzuha laid on his shoulder for a while, sleepily humming noises of thought.

Slowly, he turned his head and lazily kissed Kanae on the lips. It was slow and sensual, warm and comforting. Kanae felt like he was at home, that it just felt right. Kuzuha parted away first, resting his head back on Kanae’s shoulder. “Kanae suki,” he giggled softly. 

Kanae’s heart clenched. He felt like he was going to burst from the amount of serotonin and love he felt. “Love you too Kuzuha.” 

(“Fuck man did anyone catch that on camera?”  
“Nope.”  
“Damn you’re all useless.”  
“I will drop kick you Hoshikawa.”)

————

The festival was coming to a close for the day, and Kanae had spent all his time in the cafe. In addition, Kuzuha had acclimated to the dress, often playing with his skirt, or running over the frills of the bodice in boredom. 

“I’ve been sitting here for hours, are your legs not numb?” 

“Shush Kuzuha, I sit on your legs for hours too. They’re fine, you’re light anyway.” 

Hoshikawa called out to the entire room, “The cafe is closed for the day! I hope everyone enjoyed it!” 

“Wow it’s already closed? Guess I have been here for a while,” looking at the empty plate and boxes of sweets on the table.

“Yup,” Kuzuha replied, nuzzling his nose into Kanae’s neck, sighly softly. Kuzuha became really clingy after his cat nap. It wasn’t known to anyone, but that’s how he normally was when they were alone. He held on as if Kanae was going to die if he let go. 

“Kuzuha I have to go help my class clean up. I’ll be back to pick you up okay?”

“Iyada!” Kuzuha whined, kicking his socked feet in the air. Just then Hoshikawa whizzed around and pulled Kuzuha right off Kanae’s lap by his arms, “Woah!” stumbling forward a bit.

“Kuzuha. You’re helping clean up.”

“H-Hah?” already getting pushed away. “Oi chotto! Kanae tasketeee!”

“Ganbare~” Kanae waved. 

————

“We’re going to the storage closet to put stuff away Kuzuha!” Hoshikawa called out. Kuzuha yelled back in recognition. He just finished sweeping the floors, moving onto cleaning the desks. He leaned over the desk to reach the other side, causing his skirt to lift up. Then his ass was groped, and he was pushed onto the table by his lower back. He squeaked in surprise. 

“I’ve caught you cutie, and I call dibs,” the mysterious guy growled. 

He then pulled Kuzuha up by his waist, his chest flush against Kuzuha’s back. He lifted the silver braid, bringing it to his nose to inhale the sweet scent of roses and vanilla shampoo.

“You should be more careful about what you wear, princess. You’re tempting me,” he breathed into his ear, then licked a long stripe up Kuzuha’s neck. 

Kuzuha grimaced from the nasty wetness up his neck. He internally groaned. This type of situation wasn’t abnormal to him as other monsters in the demon world always went after his body.

His mother had said, “You were just blessed with my gorgeousness Aleksandr.” He rolled his eyes, letting out a long sigh. He really hated doing it, but if he had to so be it. 

He turned around in the guy’s grip, hooking his arms around his neck. “Eager are we? Maybe I was mistaken, you’re actually a peasant, a cheap whore,” the boy scoffed.

Kuzuha looked up at him and activated his charm, the alluring glow of his eyes made the boy’s knees weak. “Is that any way to talk to a princess?” he drawled with his smooth voice. 

The boy dropped to his knees, leaving Kuzuha to tower over him. His demeanor flipped. He stepped on the boy’s head, roughly pushing his cheek into the ground. “How dare you touch me. Know your place scum,” rubbing his heel into his head. “Tell me what you are,” he spat. 

“Scum! Garbage! I’m sorry!” he cried. 

Kuzuha removed his foot. “Sit up,” he seethed. The boy scrambled onto his knees, looking up at Kuzuha. “You will not look at me again. You will not lay a finger on me. Do it, and I will kill you. Do you hear me?” The boy whimpered in response. “Do you hear me!” Kuzuha raised his voice. 

“Y-yes!”

Kuzuha squatted down to meet his eyes, reveling in how the boy’s eyes shook, his lips twitching in fear. Kuzuha forgot how fun it was to do this. 

“Good boy,” he purred in a sickly sweet tone. He positioned his fingers into a gun, his manicured nail meeting the middle of the trembling boy’s forehead. Kuzuha smiled devilishly, his fangs glinting in the dim room. “Bang.” 

————

Kanae wiped his forehead, stretching his body out. They were finally done. “Otsukare!!” His classmates waved him goodbye. When he looked out the window the sun was setting. “Shit!” walking faster to Kuzuha’s classroom.

“Kuzuha I’m—“ Kuzuha was sitting on his desk, legs swinging and looking out the window, his braid resting over his shoulder. He was wearing a red flowy dress that stopped above his knees. “Fuck.” Kuzuha turned to meet Kanae’s eyes. 

“Hi.”

“Hi.” Kanae was frozen in his spot. Curse Kuzuha and his gorgeous ass. Kuzuha lowly chuckled, and walked over to Kanae, the click clack of his heels following him. 

He swung his arms over his neck, kissing his jaw. “Like what you see?” Kanae nervously laughed and that was all the answer Kuzuha needed. “Seems like some stole my clothes and replaced them.” 

“...You look good.”

“Just good?”

“How ‘bout to prove it to you?” lifting Kuzuha onto a nearby desk, slotting himself between his legs. He kissed him tenderly. Kuzuha caressed Kanae’s cheek, deepening the kiss, their tongues dancing together. They separated with a single spider thread of salvia. Kuzuha giggled at that, hugging Kanae. 

“You know I love you right Kuzuha?...more than a friend. I want to be with you forever. I feel like...we’re made for each other, connected by the red string of fate,” he whispered into his shoulder. 

“I believe you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
